


Cherry Flamingo

by Shmeef



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 80's Music, Band Fic, Battle of the Bands, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Music, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmeef/pseuds/Shmeef
Summary: It's 1986, Keith who is a junior in highschool has been told by his cousin Shiro (who he lives with) that he needs to join something or at least make friends before he finished highschool. Keith takes his advice and goes to see if there is anything that he might be interested in. He finds this piece of paper which leads him to a classroom with four people: Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and lastly Lance. Long story short he becomes part of a band (The Paladins!) that needs to practice for the battle of the bands. During this time he will become closer with everyone in the band and even more with the vocalist! Hopefully you enjoy this fic and like it as much as I liked the idea!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about the story/setting: It's going to take place in the 80's so be prepared for a bunch of 60s, 70s, but mainly 80s references. This is the first ever fan fiction I've actually put in action so there will be some weird or funky stuff along the way.
> 
> Warning for future chapters: Since it takes place in the 80s there WILL be some homophobia in there. It could be hinted at or it will be explicit. I want to make it as realistic as I could but it wont be in all chapters. When it does happen I will add a warning before hand just in case it turns triggering to some of you. Thanks for understanding!!

Keith felt the dry air as his heavy eyelids started to get lighter. He had just woken up from another nap in class. It was already afterschool and no one woke him up, not even the teacher.

"Guess that's what I get for sitting in the corner" he thought as he looked at the clock in the front of the class, three forty five...that makes it fifteen minutes after school.

He grabbed his stuff and headed out. The halls were empty and rather quiet, not that much of a surprise for it being a Friday. Everyone, including him, yearned to reach their bed and do nothing but rest for the weekend before returning to this repetitive schedule.

 Keith couldn't wait to finally go home, finish his homework and catch up on TV, maybe some good sitcoms or cartoons could be airing so he could pass the time. He knew though that wasn't going to be the case today. As he walked to the banner that still hung proudly at the front of the school with painted words saying "Welcome Class of 1989!", which he knew next school year will be replaced with class of 90' just like his class of 87' did, he headed towards the bulletin board paralleling the exit.

Shiro told him that he needs to join a club or make friends or he'll regret it when he finished highschool. Though Keith didn't understand why he'd "regret it" since he would rather focus on his grades and work, he took Shiro's advice and started looking at the board with possible clubs and activities he might be intrested in.

Swim team? No. Theatre?? No. Art club..? Possibly, but no. As he skeemed through all the flyers pinned or taped to the board, non really caught his eye and he was starting to fear the worst. Having to go and start a conversation with someone. Sure joining a club or something will lead to that, but that is something you'll have to do eventually for club activities. He dreaded the idea of walking up to people at random to start a conversation and that's what it was starting to look like was going to happen.

All of a sudden, it seemed his silent prayers helped. As he was lifting one last flyer, there was one that caught his eye. It was done on crumbled line paper, the letters were in blue, red, yellow, pink and green crayon. Some half-assed drawing of a guitar and a microphone were on there as decorations. It looked almost as if a fifth grader did this. Keith couldn't help but quietly laugh at the piece of paper that said "Need an electric guitarist, must know how to play it!! If interested come to room 4608 (Mr. Wimbleton's class) Friday after school. Pleaseee it's urgent!!!! Thanks!!" Those words were enough to convince Keith to go and check it out. Lucky for him he has an electric guitar that his parents gave him and knows how to play it.

As he made his way through the halls Keith began wondering what kind of people were there and if he will end up becoming friends with them or won't even return next week. Hell he didn't even know why they needed an electric guitarists since it wasn't even stated in the flyer. A band maybe...? Guess he'll find out soon.

Room 4604, 4605, 4606, 4607...4608. He arrived. He was mentally preparing himself, thinking on what he was going to say once he opened the door and how he was going to introduce himself. He stood in front of that door for a solid minute, which felt like an hour.

He then took a long and deep breath, closed his eyes and turned the door knob, the door squeaking as he opened it more before walking in, four pairs of eyes turning towards him. Clueless of what was to come, he closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of the 80s AU fic

 "Hi...uhm...my names Keith and uh..I'm here because of the flyer.."

Keith then held out the now more crumbled paper he had taken off the bulletin board to show. He held it up awkwardly waiting for a response.

 A few moments passed before the tall, slender boy with tanned skin spoke breaking the silence.

"Where's your guitar..?", he asked with what Keith replied, "I don't have it today...I was looking for something to join and well it lead me here..I can play the electric guitar though! I have one at home and I've been playing for a few years now!" he ended his sentence with energy.

 The tall tanned-skin boy who has yet to introduce himself starred at Keith with his eyebrows furrowed for a few seconds. His ocean blue eyes taking a full examination of Keith who looked back nervously.

  He had forgotten that there was still three other people in the room doing the same thing, another boy sitting by some drums, he was wearing overalls and despite him sitting down it was still obvious he was taller than the other guy in front of him. There was also two girls, one with dark skin and crystal blue eyes, she dressed like every other "pretty girl" in school yet she didn't seem to be one of them. The other girl was quite small, with short hair, and despite her stature, her face screamed sassy.

 They all were starring at Keith and Keith returned the looks until the blue-eyed boy finally spoke up again.This time, he handed over the guitar he had on his arms to Keith.

"Play a song on the guitar..just a small part. An electric guitar and a normal guitar are similar things either way." he said. His voice was demanding but not in a harsh way.

 Keith took the guitar from his hands and paused for a moment, he was nervous to play in front of people but he knew these feelings will melt as he gets more into the music. What mattered right now was to think of something he could play to impress them, maybe something from the Rolling Stones...? He grew up with their songs and the first songs he learned on the guitar were by them.

 He decided to stick with the familiar. He then took I deep breath and started playing the intro to 'Paint it Black', that was one of the more well known songs so he was sure at least one of them will recognize it.

 He breathed in and began playing. His fingers started playing the strings more relaxed as his nervousness from playing in front of them started fading away, as predicted. Keith closed his eyes just focusing on the vibrations the guitar gave, playing every single note with the perfect tone and feeling.

 He was getting lost in the music, so much that he had to be stopped by the boy that gave the guitar to him in the first place. Keith snapped out of his trans right after remembering what he was doing there in the first place. His sight meeting that of the boy.

 There was a look of shock and amazement in those blue eyes, not to mention the open smirk he had growing on his face. As Keith looked around he saw that everyone in that room had an exact replica of that expression.

Was he _that_ good?? Or did he do something wrong?? Keith's rampaging thoughts got put on a hault when the boy walked closer to him. He held out his right arm to reach Keith's shoulder in which he flinched out of reflex. The boy made eye contact with Keith one last time for the day and with a huge smile he proudly said,

"Keith, welcome to The Paladins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys I am genuinely sorry for this, I said I waa gonna post them regularly but didn't. I started school a few weeks ago and my procrastination skyrocketed. I'm really sorry for this and I hope you guys understand. As a way to try and make it up for you who liked the first chapter and had to wait weeks for chapter two, I'll be posting three more updates today. Anyways...here's chapter two and I hope you all enjoy it!! I'm really sorry for not posting sooner like I said I was but I'll try to from now on. Thank you so much!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of my 80s AU fic!

"Keith, welcome to The Paladins." as those words flew out of the boys mouth Keith felt some sort of happiness unveil within him.

 Why? He doesn't know. He wasn't looking forward to this, he just wanted to go home on a Friday afternoon.

 Nevertheless he was still happy, a band? That sounds sick! Not only will he satisfy Shiro for joining an activity and making possible new friends, but it also had something to do with something he really is passionate about, music. Keith loves music he was surrounded by it ever since he was small, it was what helped him get through the many obstacles before Shiro took him under his wing.

 Music was everything to Keith and to be part of the band, he was at least glad that he got accepted.

 "..So, aren't you all gonna introduce yourselves?" Keith asked, it's been almost fifteen minutes from his arrival into the room yet he didn't know their names. He had the two boys for some classes though their names never tattooed in his brain as he never thought their names will be relevant in the future.

 The tanned boy who was still holding onto Keith's shoulder did a small grunt. He let go of Keith and swung back playfully stretching his other hand and bowing to show the rest of the group almost in a playful, royalty-like manner.

 "The drummer boy here is Hunk, our keyboard pretty gal is Katie but we prefer to call her Pidge, our beautiful bass player here is Allura, and.." he briefly paused to straighten himself with a pride beaming face and an obnoxious grin.

God Keith knew already he was going to be a handful.

 "The names Lance and I'm the vocalist!" He showed a proud grin which was obvious the rest of them were used to by now. Keith had to admit he was a little cute, but not his type.

 He quickly brushed that thought away laughing a little at how ridiculous Lance acted. Lance noticed this right away and started whining in a joking kind of way.

 "What are you laughing at goth boy?" his face directing at Keith. This might have just been a tease from Lance but Keith took it as an offense. His short temper could've been part of the reason but Keith replied almost instantly with an annoyed expression pasted in his face,

 "Well isn't it obvious I was laughing at your idiocracy."

 His words were colder than his expression. Lance's face looked more pissed now, he breathed in heavily before he began his next sentence

 "Sorry emo I guess you don't know how to-" his sentence was interupted by someone's voice. It was a firm and commanding voice, Keith was startled as much as Lance was.

He didn't know who this voiced belonged to for he had just realized that no one other than Lance had spoken not even a small squeak from their mouths.

 "Lance quit your yapping, we haven't even fully met him and you're already arguing with him!"

 Keith later saw that the person who's voice belonged to was Allura, her face looked serious and terrifying

 "Both of you, take a chill pill, and Lance you better make Keith feel welcomed."

 That enough made Keith and Lance step back and cool down. Allura scared Keith and seeing Lance's reaction, she definitely scared him too.

 Lance as obedient as a puppy led Keith to an empty seat and apologized for what he said. "Sorry goth boy, I swear I didn't want to start a fight." he mumbled. Keith accepted his apology and mumbled one back too, "I'm sorry too, I guess I just blew up out of nowhere.." he chuckled, "so much for a good first impression."

 After that the room stayed silent for a few moments before Allura finally spoke up once more. "Okay, let's stop with these awkard faces and let's get to know Keith better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you guys have part three!! I'm still very sorry over not posting I really am :( I'll be posting two more updates after this one and maybe another one if I have the chance! Also I think I messed up the notes on the previous chapter and I'm scared I'm sorry!! Thank you so much everyone for being patient I'll be posting more frequently from now on!! Anyways here's chapter three and once again thank you so so much for being patient!! I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of my 80s AU fic!!

The chairs now were arranged in a circle, everyone drawed their attention towards Keith who was sitting down with curious eyes.

 They didn't seem to mind that little argument he had with one of their band mates earlier anymore. The room stayed quiet for a few more moments till the boy in the overalls spoke up.

"So..I'm Hunk, but you know that already since Lance introduced us all. Uh well first of all, welcome to the band Keith, we're really thankful for your miracle arrival..of course though, if you didn't like it today you don't have to come back it's all up to you Keith! Although we really really really need someone we are completely one hundred percent fine if you don't come b-"

"Hunk I think he gets the message.", another voice interupted.

 Keith concluded this voice belonged to the last member Katie, her nickname Pidge right..?

 "Like Hunk said we don't care if you don't come back next week but if you do, then we have to know you so Keith, lets start with a simple question, how long have you been playing?"

 Keith took almost no time before immediately responding "Well..I've been playing ever since I was twelve.." ever since Shiro took him under his wing. Shiro has a few guitars so when Keith came in, he taught him the basics of it and completely mastered it a few months later.

 "That's really cool I guess," Lance mumbled, "so..what other songs do you know?"

 Keith thought about that question for a bit before answering again, "I mean I know plenty of songs though a lot of them are rock and stuff like that." Lance kept staring at Keith with a soft glare on his eyes. Is Lance still angry at him? That wouldn't be a surprise.

 "You have some neat taste in music I gotta say mullet" Lance said, it's just been a few minutes since they met and how many nicknames has he already given him?

 "You really are some serious competition now." He smirked as he said that like if he was joking around. The rest of the group just gave Lance an annoyed look at Lance while he shined in pride.

 "I'm sorry for this dork's behavior" apologized Pidge, "you see, he's really just a 'Lady's Man' and I guess he thinks you're 'Mr. I'm going to steal ya girl'" she waved her hands up as gestures to show Lance some more how ridiculous that was as if her voice tone just wasn't enough. Lance saw what she was implying and whined a hey with a voice crack included.

 Keith couldn't help but laugh at that idea, he had a reason as to why of course. Tears were forming that corner of his eyes from how hard he laughed at that, everyone else looked at him confused Keith half laughed ironically and half unironically, when he was finally catching his breath Allura brought the question that made Keith paused.

 "Was that so funny?" she said in a friendly tone but he still froze, he had to think of an excuse and not out himself in accident.

 "Haha well yeah, I mean Lance really doesn't have to worry too much, I'm not interested..in girls I mean..." he whispered that last part.

 Keith started freaking out, he didn't word his sentenced correctly and now he just accidentally probably maybe almost came out to a group of people he just met.

 Maybe they didn't catch it..but what if they did? What were they gonna think? They could not mind hopefully, but there was people that did. It's not like he wasn't closeted. He was out well to Shiro at least.

 Hell when he told Shiro, he was gay it turned into Shiro telling Keith that HE was gay. Keith should've seen that though, Adam was clearly not just his friend. They both immediately accepted Keith for who he is...but this isn't Adam and Shiro. These are average people who he accidentally told them he was gay, Keith was getting sick to the stomach.

 Keith paled up and was sweating, it wasn't noticeable but it will start to be soon. He was dead silent for a few moments then Allura spoke again, his heart dropped.

 "Oh, so you're into guys then..?"

 Keith's sweating was now damping his shirt, his hands were trembling and holding each other tight, he was looking down and after a few seconds that seemed like minutes to him, he nodded a small barely noticable nod.

 Keith was terrified of what people would think, these times, although people were getting more accepting, there was still people who were completely disgusted with people like him. He could hear his heart pounding, he had just met a group of kind people and he probably ruined this possible friendship already..God what was he going to tell Shiro if things that went downhill?!

 Allura looked at Keith for a few seconds then smiled kindly and walked towards Keith, kneeling in front of him and then held his hand to control the now obvious trembling.

 "Keith you don't have to be scared, we don't mind if you're into guys or girls, in fact this is great news!" she giggled "I can finally talk about cute guys with someone, you see Pidge over here is too interested in math and computers."

 She gave Keith a reassuring squeeze before going back to her seat and confront Pidge. Hunk added on to Allura's kind words, "Yeah Keith you do you we're going to support you no matter what!"

 Lance looked at Keith and smiled, "Yeah Keith we're perfectly fine with whatever you're into, just tell all the ladies that are after you to talk to me so I can-" Pidge interrupted Lance's words with a kick that made him squeal then looked at Keith and gave him a smile, no words but it reassured Keith that he's safe in there. 

 Keith's heart stopped pounding and he actually found himself smiling softly, he didn't expect these people to be so accepting, they just met him and they treat him like family. He loved this place already.

 "So, what exactly is this band? I need to learn things about this too y'know?"

 Keith said with so much enthusiasm. He barely had been there for thirty minutes but he knew this place is something he will come back to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four here we go!! The coming out part was the hardest to do here since I didn't exactly know how I was going to do it sjzjzj all I knew was that they won't mind his sexuality. This is a huge part to Keith's character and of will also be a huge part to the story which you guys will see in the future!! Hhhh I feel like the chapters are a little too short but since I already have a fair number of them already done the ones afterwards are going to be longer! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of my 80s AU fic!

"Well..our band's name is The Paladins, it has now five people, I make the lyrics to our songs and we all work to put it together with the beats and music to create the song and all that.."

 Lance was not that bad at explaining all this, even though Keith already guessed from everything else, he let him continue.

 "Actually, we're rehearsing right now for this year's 'battle of the bands' thingy and well our songs weren't fitting with a normal guitar so we made an agreement in using an electric guitar instead."

 "Yeah," Pidge continued Lance's sentence, "but Lance is the only one who knows how to play and he didn't have one or could afford one so we decided that we needed someone with one because we also didn't know someone who could lend us one."

 "You're a huge lifesaver Keith, thank you." Lance smiled at him which made Keith skip a beat.

 "Yeah, uh you're welcome I guess...but can you please explain what's this battle of the bands thing..?" Keith needed to know what he was getting into, he didn't like the idea of it but he had to, first so he won't dissapoint Shiro and secondly because he doesn't want to leave these people so easily, he doesn't want to spill more "fun facts" of him on accident anymore but he does have a good feeling of them.

 Pidge answered his question cutting off his thoughts, "Well battle of the bands is basically what the name says, we play in front of some judges and they'll like rank us in line with the other participating bands and the first place will get a trophy, money, and play as a guest on this one radio station and on some lucky times, record labels will sign with them!! It will be really cool if it happened to us!!"

 Lance agreed with her, "Yeah but even if we didn't get all that it would also be really cool too to win and all that." He smiled to himself fantasizing about the idea.

 Now that Keith was well aware of everything that he had to prepare for, he took a mental note of it and asked one final question, "So when are we going to meet up and do you know..band rehearsal stuff?" Lance scoffed and stood up facing him, "Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, I'll tell you the rest of the details on Monday during English okay goth boy?"

Keith then remembered, that's the class he has him in! Lance for english and Lance and Hunk for geometry. He made sure he won't forget this time.

 "Alright guys, we're ending practice a bit earlier today we'll see each other next week today was a great rehearsal and thanks to Keith's arrival we probably will get everything together faster than we thought." Lance announced this and shortly after, everyone started packing their stuff to go.

 Keith followed surprised when he looked at the clock that said six fifteen, time flew by fast, he thought. Everyone then headed out the door after saying goodbye to each other and walked different directions. 

 Keith was satisfied with today, it was six already so when he arrived home Shiro will most likely be home from classes. He was actually a little exited of everything, today wasn't so bad after all.

Keith couldn't wait to finally get home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five my people! I swear you guys will meet Shiro soon!! I really hope this made up for my not posting in weeks issue thank you so much for waiting and being patient and I can't express it enough! I have many chapters set and done so the wait won't be all that long! I hope you enjoyed it all so far!! <33


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six of my 80s fic AU!!

"Shiro I'm home!"

Those were the first words he said after entering his house leaving his stuff by the entrance. Shiro was sitting in the couch reading a text book most likely from his classes, he was studying to be a science teacher.

 "Finally you're home, why weren't you here? You're usually stuffing your face while watching cartoons around this time." Shiro, closed his text book and walked to the kitchen offering Keith food, "especially on a Friday." he added.

 "You know Shiro that's not always the case especially starting from now on," he sat down getting ready to eat. "Why is that?" Shiro asked, already curious of what this boy was going to say.

"Did you make this?" Keith asked though before telling Shiro the big news. He grinned as he stood proudly "Who else do you think made it?"

"Adam."

 Keith said in a mouthfull of meatloaf without hesitation. Shiro choked on his own words with a mere 'hey' escaping him."Why do you have to say it so crudely Keithhh, he's not even here!" he frowned. "To start off this is actually edible and he is here, he's right there." he pointed with his fork towards the hall where Adam was leaning against the corner with a smug on him.

 "Now Keith you don't have to be so harsh to my boyfriend!" He began walking towards the kitchen giving a back hug and a small kiss to Shiro. "Gross save that for when I'm not eating in front of you two!" Keith joked. They all laughed till Shiro spoke up, "So Keith what did you mean earlier with you not coming home early on Fridays?" with that, Keith perked up remebering. "Oh yeah! So you see how you told me to join some activity, club, or make friends or whatever, well..." he paused with a proud face, "I joined a band!" he smiled.

"yoU WHAT!!"

 Shiro jumped up in exitement and surprise, slightly pushing Adam to the side. Keith crossed his arms and leaned back, "Yup! I was looking for stuff to join and there was a flyer saying that they needed an electric guitarist and lucky for me I am and electric guitarist!" he smiled wider.

 Adam then talked, "Keith this is great, I'm so happy for you! How i-HOW IS IT?? IS IT COOL?? ARE THEY COOL?? WHAT SONGS DO YOU KNOW SO FAR??!!" Shiro interupted, he looked like an exited puppy and a (really) proud father. Keith just smiled as he stood up to put his finished meatloaf plate on the dishes, "Shiro chill, I've only just became part of the band today I just got to know them besides I didn't have my guitar so I couldn't learn anything. Probably next week I'll learn something." he began walking to his room.

 Shiro just exhaled a laugh and look at Keith's direction, "Alright, just tell me everything you learn." he winked almost as if he knew something Keith didn't. Keith thanked Adam for the not poisonous meal and ran to his room, first thing he did was grab the sticker-decorated case that was lying next to his bed and opened it, revealing a shining, red guitar with black undertones. Other than a few srcatches that were already there when he got it, it was like it was brand new. So well taken care of, it was something that was dear to Keith. The last gift he had gotten before both his parents' deaths.

 He threw himself onto his bed, feeling the strings and playing each softly. He stared to the ceiling blankly and lost in thought, a band now huh, he wondered. Keith closed his eyes to let his thoughts and wonders run, till he slowly drifted into a soothing sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone who celebrates it (or normal day depending on whenever you're reading this)!! What are y'all going to be?? I'm going as Keith-well a moderninsh Keith since I couldn't get his jacket in time :( Anyways here's chapter 6 and honestly I love coming up with Shiro and Adam scenes I live for them. Hope you guys like it!!


	7. Update; Important Notice..sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on my sudden disappearance and also regarding this story.

Hey guys! As you've seen, to my few readers if you are still even waiting for an update, I've been gone for months without no notice. I've been busy and to be honest the motivation to keep writing this flew away. It's extremely hard to write a story and I fell in a deep deep deep writers block. I have to give huge credits to all the creators that keep up with their stories because boy is it HARD. Doing this made me realize the writing isn't really my strongest point and if I want to do something like this i need more practice and motivation. Saying that I'm so deeply sorry to have to say that I'm going to stop updating it here. I moved to rather do a comic instead. It has the came name and it's going to be part of the many klance comic accounts there is on Instagram. I have some of it progressed already if you still want to keep in touch with the story. I'm for sure going to be more motivated and will be able to manage through it since it is a comic and even if it's not the best art I still enjoy it far more than just typing everything. This gave me far more respect for all the authors there is because it made me realize it's not that easy as to writing it and posting it, so much more factors come in place like the story setting, characters, having to stay up late just trying to make the chapter long enough and much more. It's really time consuming and energy consuming because it's something that's not the biggest strength of mine. That being said it is being continued on Instagram so of you want to, follow it, you can ask me questions on there and if you can't or don't have Instagram it's completely fine we'll figure a way if you really want to keep in touch with it. Thank you so much for supporting it the few chapters it had out and thank you for everything. I'm so sorry I had to change platforms and format of this entire story, thank you so much for understanding and see you some other time! Love you guys <3  
~Shmeef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @cherryflamingoklance on Instagram and if you want to follow my art account @antaurus.ix , there's not that much fanart more art for myself on there for now. Thank you <3


End file.
